


Acceptance

by Toffee_Pops_Are_Great



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I love the wildwilds, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Tragic Romance, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffee_Pops_Are_Great/pseuds/Toffee_Pops_Are_Great
Summary: They never figured out how to wake them up...Eventually, they had to move on.Fuyuhiko didn't.





	Acceptance

Phone, keys, wallet.

A simple ritual that most people do. Making sure they've got everything they need before they leave. Fuyuhiko was different, however.

Phone, keys, wallet, present.

Every day he held out hope that this would be the day. So every day he made sure he brought something special with him, something she might like. Usually some knick-knack or chocolate.

With each purchase, he enjoyed running scenarios through his head of how she would react to each present. What he would say, what she would say, what would happen afterwards. Every time he thought about that, it made him giddy.

This day was no different.

Phone, keys, wallet, present.

Today he brought with him a small panda on a keychain. He found it at a dollar store and knowing that pandas were her favourite animal couldn't resist the urge to buy it. It had small button eyes and was chewing on a piece of cotton bamboo.

He used to bring more elaborate gifts, but the hospital started cracking down on his generosity when he brought a samurai sword with him. It never occurred to him that wielding a weapon in a hospital may be an issue.

So, the panda would have to do.

Off he left ready for the day now confident he had everything he needed. While he hated his day job of working with the Future Foundation, he continued it, for the sole reason that they were the ones keeping her alive. He worked for her, to keep the room hired, nurses taking care of her, latest equipment, doctors, you name it. He didn't care about eating that day if it meant there was a small chance of something helping her.

Each day he would leave his tiny apartment, usually to find death threats in the mailbox. He could tell they were by the same few individuals by their handwriting. Not like he particularly cared when he first got them, but it had been years now, and they had never followed through. So, they had become as plain as junk mail in his mind. Just something to toss out when he got home.

Unfortunately, the harassment wasn't limited to the mail.

Everyday.

Every single day, they would wait for him.

Outside his place of work on 'public property' protesters would wait for him to show up and berate him.

A constant reminder of what he had done as despair, with his victims meeting him face to face every morning. They would sometimes yell and scream, other times they would throw fruit or water balloons. One time a guy threw a brick. He didn't dodge it, knowing that if he got hit and injured, he might be able to spend time in the hospital, which meant more time with her.

Once he finally got in the building, it wasn't much better. Underappreciated, overworked, taken advantage of, insulted, it was all common practice. He was numb to it. Everyone treated him this way, he was a mass murderer, after all, so they felt justified in their hatred.

He stopped keeping any personal effects on his desk as they would get stolen or vandalized the moment he looked away. The only thing he really wanted on his desk was a picture of her, but whenever he tried, it would get ripped to shreds. Fortunately, he figured out how to change the desktop background on his computer and was able to keep a picture of her there.

And even though he knew all this hell was waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile every time he did his morning routine.

Phone, keys, wallet, present.

Because before he arrived in hell, he got to visit a slice of heaven first.

Work started at 9:30am so he would leave at 8:00am. With a short drive to the hospital, it would give him about an hour each morning to be with her before he had to go back to reality.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor, the scraping of the breathing apparatus, the occasional drip of IV fluid had become sounds he loved. All of them meaning that she was still alive, still fighting.

Just like him.

Fighting for a future together.

Fighting for a future where their time wouldn't end in a killing game but in each other's arms, after a long and happy life.

That's why he could keep going, the hope for a future with her. Every morning he got the chance to see if that future was going to start that day. She would wake up; he would tell those bastards at work to go fuck themselves, and he would go and run off with her. Far away from this place.

Every morning ended in disappointment, but this morning, however, was different from the rest.

Whenever he would look back on today, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one, he would simply acknowledge that it was the day that he started living again. And just like any day, it began with the simple ritual of phone, keys, wallet, present.

* * *

Once he arrived, he would always shut the door behind him, he didn't want any interruptions. He placed his briefcase next to the door and hanged his jacket up on a hook. A relaxing yet straightforward ritual. An acknowledgement that he arrived, just as he physically took a load off, he also did so mentally. He would open a window on the outside wall to let a little fresh air in. He insisted on keeping it open, but the nurses never listened, so he had this little passive-aggressive tug-o-war going with them, where he would open it each morning, and they would close it after he left.

He complained, but no one cared. It was a window after all.

Finally, he would grab a rickety wooden chair from the corner of the room and place it next to her bed. Now he was done, he could be alone with her for the next hour.

"Hey, baby girl." He would always hold her hand when he arrived. He read in a book that physical interaction might help, so that was good enough for him.

"Today would be a good day to wake up since I've got another week of work ahead…" Fuyuhiko sighed. "But it's okay, I know you're trying. I know you won't give up and neither will I."

"…"

"How was my weekend? Yeah, it was alright. Akane came to see me again. She's worried about me." Fuyuhiko paused, wondering if it was okay to talk about this. He didn't want to worry her, so he tried to avoid unpleasant topics.

"But I'm fine, really!"

"…"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm not overworking myself, and I'm trying to eat more. Akane occasionally drops by for a meal now and again. So, she takes care of me."

"…"

"Unfortunately, she's not going to be around for too much longer. She's leaving Japan next week. I'm hoping to grab some drinks with her before she leaves but… then I won't get to spend that time with you."

"…"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez… you don't have to yell. I'll go out, I promise. Thanks, Peko."

"…"

"Why is she leaving? She hates working here just as much as I do. She's going to join Hajime and Sonia in Australia, helping rebuild society in the oceanic region. She wants me to come with her but don't worry, I would never leave you."

"…"

"That's true! We've never been to Australia; we should visit them sometime."

"…"

"Hmmm, what else can I tell you about?"

Suddenly Fuyuhiko heard a knock at the door. He was startled out of his chair; he had never heard someone knock on the door before. Nurses would just enter, so he found it strange. It was a private room; he knew Peko was a private person, so he made sure she had one. But that meant if someone wanted in it could only mean one of two things.

They were here to see Peko, or here to see him.

"Ahh… come in?"

The door flew open. The person having no regard for anyone on the other side, or the accompanying slamming sound as it hit against the wall.

"Hey, there baby gangsta!" Akane's smile was big and bright, like usual.

"Oh, it's just you Akane." Fuyuhiko breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think!? To see Peko of course, how's the girl doing!?" Akane was loud and enthusiastic, while he usually appreciated that quality about her. It was a tad annoying, so early in the morning.

"Same as usual."

"Right…" Akane's enthusiasm oddly vanished. She grabbed three chairs from the corner and surrounded Fuyuhiko with them.

"Wait, what?" It was odd enough that she was visiting Peko since she never does, but then she grabbed three chairs and surrounded him with them, not Peko.

"What is this?"

Akane hesitated with her answer, carefully lining up the chairs next to each other. "It's a reunion."

"A what!?"

"A reunion!" He heard a voice chime in from the hallway, they peeked their head through the doorway, revealing themselves to be Sonia. "Hello, Fuyuhiko!" Her voice was chipper and friendly.

"Sonia!? What the fuck are you doing here!?" Fuyuhiko yelled.

Sonia cleared her throat, "what you should be saying is what are 'WE' doing here."

Another head poked around the doorway, this time Hajime's.

"Hey man, long time no see?!" He hurriedly entered and stood next to Sonia, wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Hajime! What the hell is going on!?"

Hajime and Sonia exchanged worried looks before sitting down on the chairs Akane organized.

"Sonia and I got some time off and wanted to visit. I mean, how long has it been, two years now since we left Japan?"

Fuyuhiko thought back, that felt like way too long, but he was right. "Holy shit, time fly's aye."

Hajime looked about the same, he had a white collared shirt on, with a black and blue vest. Same shaggy hair, with green and red eyes. He had a wicked tan and just a tinge of an Aussie accent in his annunciation.

Sonia's change, however, was more noticeable. Her hair now short and in a bun with a needle going through the middle of it. Black top with a white cardigan and black jeans. A tattoo of some kind of bird on her wrist and her skin even more tanned than Hajime's. She still had the ever-synonymous diamond adorned boy in her hair, however.

"How have you been Fuyuhiko?" Sonia's inflection suggested that she was worried.

"Me, oh, you know. Just been… here. Waiting for her to wake up."

"I see…" Sonia sounded displeased.

An awkward silence followed, the three of them staring off in random directions.

"Okay, while I appreciate the unexpected visit. What's actually going on?"

Sonia forced a sad smile, "I suppose there is no point trying to hide the true intentions of our visit."

Fuyuhiko squinted, slightly annoyed, slightly curious, "and that is?"

Akane placed her hand onto Fuyuhiko's knee, "It's time to move on, buddy."

Fuyuhiko was confused, "time to move…" suddenly he put it all together. He slapped Akane's hand off his thigh. "Fuck off!"

"Come on man… it's time to let her go…" Hajime meekly whispered.

"Not gonna happen, so what? You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Fuyuhiko snarled.

"No…" Hajime took a deep breath. "We want you to come with us."

Before Fuyuhiko could retort Akane quickly interrupted, "let's leave this shitty life behind. Get out of Japan and do some actual good where people don't hate our guts."

"So, what… what happens to Peko then?"

All their expressions darkened. No one had the confidence to answer his question. Their absence of an answer, however, was an answer in itself.

"Fucking psychos. Go have fun in Australia or whatever the fuck without me."

"How much longer Fuyuhiko." Sonia's usually calm and caring voice was now frank and serious. "How much longer are you going to wait for her to wake up?"

Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue and looked away. "As long as it takes."

"And what if she does not wake. What then?"

"J…Just give me another year, okay?"

"You said that when we first left, Fuyuhiko." Sonia now reached out to him. Attempting to hold his hand, he refused, placing his hands behind his back. "It's been five years since the killing game. She is not coming back."

"No…" Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Fuyuhiko…" Akane now spoke. "I can't keep watching you do this to yourself. You have to let her go."

Fuyuhiko felt a rage start to boil inside him. Not only did he have his shitty work to go to after this, but now he had these assholes to deal with in what was meant to be the best part of his day.

"Give it up. Just go… please…"

"I miss you, man…" Hajime admitted. "I've heard about how they treat you guys here; this isn't sustainable. It's not perfect, but our life is good over there."

"Good for you. Now if you don't mind, leave."

"We are not leaving Fuyuhiko," Sonia stated frankly.

Akane groaned into the palms of her hands. "Let this sad chapter be over and done with. Let's go start new lives."

"No… not without her."

Akane sighed with a certain anger behind it. She scooted her chair forward and leaned her upper body toward him. Now uncomfortably close.

"Give. It. Up."

Fuyuhiko scoffed. "Just cause you all pulled the plug on everyone else doesn't mean I have to!"

"That was years ago, Fuyuhiko!" Hajime's voice was raised. "We've all moved on, now you have to!"

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth, he felt the rage inside him start to boil over and spit words from his mouth. "Just cause you fucks gave up. You're just jealous. When she wakes up, you will all hate yourselves for not seeing things through. You just didn't love them enough…"

"How can you say that!" Sonia cried. "It was agony saying goodbye! You do not have any idea how hard it is finally letting go!"

"No, I don't… and I never will."

The room fell silent once again. The steady beeping of the heart monitor, the scraping of the breathing apparatus, the occasional drip of IV fluid once again were the only things heard.

"Do you think she would want this?" Akane asked.

"What are you talking about!? Would she want to live? Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Fuyuhiko scoffed.

"No… knowing that you would be putting yourself through all this pain just for her."

Fuyuhiko looked away, his face darkened. "Yes…"

"If your positions were reversed, wouldn't you want her to move on?"

Fuyuhiko mouth went agape. He had no idea how to reply to that because… she was right.

"Just… one more year okay. That's all I'm asking."

Akane shook her head. "I can't look after you anymore. I'm leaving…"

"I can look after myself."

"Fuck off, you can," Akane yelled. "You're underweight, you have no social life outside of me, you hate your job, and even though you deny it, I know you're depressed."

Fuyuhiko stayed silent.

"I can't keep watching you do this to yourself Fuyuhiko! I know you know! That Peko wouldn't want this."

"Just… please…"

"Fuyuhiko…" Hajime now spoke. "She sacrificed herself for you, remember? She already made peace with dying for you. She didn't sacrifice herself so you can live in this…" Hajime clicked his fingers, trying to figure out the right word. "Purgatory."

"Look! I know okay! I know… but… I can't just give up on her."

"No…" Sonia reached for him once again, this time he allowed her to hold his hand. "You're not giving up on her. You're allowing her to finally rest in peace. Let her sacrifice mean something."

Fuyuhiko was still, not a muscle moved in his whole body. He could feel tears begin to swell in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt and began to yell.

"No! NO! What the fuck am I thinking… no, just… no…leave me alone… get out of here!"

"Fuyuhiko" Sonia argued, "we are not-"

She was interrupted by Fuyuhiko screaming, "GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT NOW! OR I CALL SECURITY!"

The three of them didn't move.

"YOU THINK I'M KIDDING AROUND!?" He walked over to the wall and placed his hand above a red button, titled above it read "Emergency."

Akane stood up. "We'll wait outside, but we're not leaving the hospital. Take a moment and really think about what we've said, okay?"

"OUT!"

The three left with heavy steps and heavier consciences.

With the three out of the room, he grabbed one of the chairs and jammed it beneath the door handle, locking himself inside. He ran back to Peko's bedside and paced up and down.

"Who do they think they are… assholes…" He muttered to himself.

"FUCK!" He then screamed into Peko's pillow, letting out all his anger and frustration.

He crashed back down onto his chair when he was done. Resting the palms of his hands onto his face, he began to cry. "What the hell am I meant to do?" His voice was crackly and high-pitched.

He reached for Peko's hand and held it in his, clutching it for dear life. He placed the knuckles of her fist onto his forehead. "What do you want me to do? Please… just tell me? I don't know what to do, Peko… I'm so lost without you."

Fuyuhiko coughed and hiccupped, he couldn't help it whenever he started crying. "I was so happy when I learnt you were still alive. So so happy. But now… you never came back."

"Please… anything Peko… tell me what to do. What would make you happy?"

**A memory.**

A memory he had all but forgotten. A memory of a Peko he knew yet was different somehow. One that came to him in his time of need once before. A black void, white lines and circles going into infinity he floated there. But… she was there too.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Is this really what you want? For the simulation to repeat over and over? Is that the ending we all fought for?"_

_"But… you will be there!"_

_"No… I won't. I will merely be an echo of myself. A thing. A husk."_

_"…"_

_"You said I was not a tool correct? So do not treat me as such. I am not some item that can be replicated. You taught me that. That I am a person."_

_"You're right but… I… I don't know what I meant to do without you, Peko… You're my bodyguard! You're my friend! I need you!"_

_"No… you never needed a bodyguard. You don't need a tool, remember? You needed a friend… and I believe you have others that care about you now, correct?_

_But still… please remember…_

_Young master… in your darkest hour. In your greatest need. I will be there. Always beside you. Let my memory guide you and be your sword. Such in death as in life._

_"But… Peko."_

_"You don't need me anymore."_

_"…"_

_"It's time to let me go. Fight for a future that was worth fighting for. One that I can look down from the clouds and smile at. Please, for me at least."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"I'll never forget you, Peko."_

_"Nor I, you."_

_"Goodbye, Peko Pekoyama – the person."_

_"Goodbye, Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu – my friend."_

* * *

Fuyuhiko opened his eyes. He still clutched her hand in his. A slight dampness could be felt on her fingers from his tears.

"Did I fall asleep?"

He felt the imprint of her knuckles on his forehead. Confirming his suspicion.

He sat there for a few moments, awestruck by the realization.

"How could I forget what you've done for me. How could I… this future? This isn't what you wanted for me, was it?"

He sniffed before drying the rest of his tears and snot on the sleeve of his shirt.

"That really was goodbye, wasn't it…" Fuyuhiko sighed.

He let go of her hand and patted down his pockets.

Phone, keys, wallet, present. "There you are."

He pulled out the panda and placed it into the palm of Peko's hand. He closed her fist around it and held it there.

"I hope this is okay… I know you always liked pandas. I'm sorry you never got to see one."

Slowly and carefully, he stood up. He walked over and kneeled next to her head.

Still, after all this time, she looked gorgeous. He reached behind him and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table. He had always kept them there for her, so when she woke up, she could see. He placed them on her careful not to hurt her. Neatly parting her hair, making sure it didn't get tangled in the framing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do this sooner Peko. But… I promise. I'm going to go live a crazy fun and exciting life, one that you can be proud of. One for the both of us."

He couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh.

"And with those three idiots, I know adventure is around every corner."

He caressed the top of her head, running his hand through her hair. He delicately kissed her forehead, maintaining the kiss for a few seconds.

"Goodbye, Peko. Wait for me, okay."

And with that… he let her hand go. Went over to the door, unblocked the door handle and went outside.

The three stared at him, shocked.

"Do it."

"W-what?" Akane stuttered.

"Pull the plug."

They didn't answer, this sudden turn around to them felt seemingly out of the blue.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah… I'm sorry I was an asshole. Can I still come to Australia with you guys? Cause… I fucking hate it here."

Sonia shot up, nearly tackling him as she hugged him. "OF COURSE! OF COURSE, YOU CAN! I AM SO HAPPY!"

He hugged her back, burying his face into her shoulder. He wasn't one for hugging but allowed it on occasion, this being one of those times.

After a few minutes of comforting and reassurance, he entered the room once again with a nurse and Akane. Hajime and Sonia waited outside.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu as the legal caretaker of Peko Pekoyama do you consent to take her off life support and accepting the consequences of such an action."

"I do." Fuyuhiko had hoped he would get to say those words one day in a very different situation with Peko. Not like this. He hated letting people see him cry, but he couldn't help it. Akane wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his forearm up and down.

"You're doing the right thing, I'm so so proud of you," Akane whispered.

The nurse flipped a few switches and unplugged a few wires. First, she took the IV bag down, the sound of occasional dripping now gone. The breathing apparatus shut off, the scratching of the plastic against the glass now gone. Finally, the constant steady beat of her heart slowed.

And slowed.

Slower still.

Until eventually.

She flatlined.

The nurse switching it off as she did so.

"I am sorry for your loss." She wrote down the time of death and left.

He and Akane stood there for a little while. Just letting all sink in.

"Take all the time you need." Akane kept reassuring him, making sure he didn't feel guilty.

Finally, after around 30 minutes of tears and sniffles, Fuyuhiko spoke. "I'm ready to go, what about you?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Okay."

"Can I get a window seat?"

"A window seat?"

"On the plane to Australia. I'd really like to stare out at the clouds, who knows maybe I'll see Peko out there." Fuyuhiko giggled.

Akane giggled back. "Yeah sure, we already booked the tickets, but I think we only got one window seat and Hajime called dibs."

"Ah, he can get fucked. I'm taking it."

Akane burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Can't argue with that." She walked over to the door and held it open. "Shall we go?"

Fuyuhiko patted down his pockets.

Phone, keys, wallet.

Everything was there.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I quickly wrote up!
> 
> I was inspired to make this little piece by Anh's blog. Specifically this post - https://thewildwilds.tumblr.com/post/186104364393/ok-but-what-if-their-reunion-went-like-this
> 
> I hope this doesn't count as a repost, since I'm directly linking it, right, right!?!!?!?!? (oh god i hope so)
> 
> If you want more KuzuPeko goodness please go support their work, it's kind of incredible the quality and quantity she puts out!
> 
> https://thewildwilds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anywho, thanks so much for reading! Comments are always super appreciated!


End file.
